Evil Cuteness Overlord
by soemone
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was cuteness. It isn't a typo or grammar mistake, but the truth. Sawada Tsunayoshi was cuteness. Why? Because if you asked people around Namimori how they would define cuteness, they all would answer: "Sawada Tsunayoshi." So it was common sense, that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the epitome of cuteness. Warning: onesided All27, 2759, PWP - Boys love, rated M


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR****

Warning: PWP, man on man Action, OOCness

Authors note: Something I just came up with ... well enjoy or not it's up to you!

* * *

**Evil Cuteness overlord **

Sawada Tsunayoshi was cuteness. It isn't a typo or grammar mistake, but the truth. Sawada Tsunayoshi was cuteness. Why? Because if you asked people around Namimori how they would define cuteness, they all would answer: "Sawada Tsunayoshi." So it was common sense, that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the epitome of cuteness.

His unruly brown hair was softer than candy cotton, his big brown eyes were clearer than a winters night sky. His petite and feminine frame was just perfect for hugging. At one time in the school year there was a ranking about the cutest persons in school. Sawada Tsunayoshis name stood as number one for the guys and girls. He had many fans and stalkers, male and female. The females just liked him like some small animal, but the males had M-rated dreams about him.

Whenever his class had PE, the floor of the changing room turned into a lake of blood. Not because the guys fought over him – just because they got major nosebleeds just seeing a small part of his smooth, slightly tanned skin. But he wasn't aware of all this, his obliviousness was one of his cute parts and they wouldn't want him any other way.

More than often some boy wanted to confess to him, but it never happened – they all would meet their end thanks to Tsunayoshis overprotective guardians. All of them had their eyes on him – they competed for his affection and couldn't tolerate outside interference. Every one of them had their own method to woo him.

For example: Yamamoto Takeshi was a carefree and friendly guy, he didn't seem like a pervert at all. But if you looked close enough you could see that those friendly touches and hugs were nothing but grabbing him inappropriate. When he hugged Tsuna his hands wound linger at his ass, but poor little Tsuna didn't recognize it as the sexual harassment it was. And every time he touched him he would end up feeling his ass. The other guardians were angry about it – none of them had the chance to feel Tsuna up like that, because it would be out of Character. But all of them had their own methods to get Tsunas attention.

Sasagawa Ryouhei was an extreme guy who loved boxing, he had girls drooling all over him, because of his amazing muscles, but he didn't care. He just wanted for Tsuna to recognize him. He made it a point to never wear a shirt whenever Tsuna was around, regardless of the weather. But Tsuna never blushed or drooled at him, he looked concerned and did ask him if he wasn't cold, running around without a shirt in the middle of winter. His concern was cute and he didn't mind the pneumonia one bit, because Tsuna would fuss over his health and visit him at the hospital.

Like them the other male guardians had their methods, which mostly involved violence and gore.

But today they all had one thing in their mind: Confess with their Dying Will! It was Valentines Day and one of them had to get him. They made a pact – whoever got him, there would be no bad blood between them. Not because they were friends, but because they didn't want to make Tsuna cry. The only one who deemed their Idea to confess at the same time stupid was Gokudera, he didn't want to be put together with brainless perverts. They just shrugged it of, he never seemed like much of an opponent anyway. They reached his house, he was alone at home - his mother had taken the children, Bianchi and Reborn on a vacation. It was their chance to confess.

They didn't even ring the door bell, they knew Tsuna wouldn't mind if they just came in.

They heard weird noises coming out of Tsunas room and stormed upstairs, slamming open the door their eyes met a disturbing sight.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was an Evil Overlord. He held the reigns of the most powerful Mafia Family, one could say he was the most feared man in the underground business. He was known for his ruthlessness and sadistic methods. If you asked a random Mafioso on the street what his greatest fear was, he would answer you: "Sawada Tsunayoshi". Even if all those evil and fearsome Mafisi feared him, they never had seen his face. Just a select few knew how he looked – and they feared him even more than others.

He could kill a guy with a sweet smile on his lips, he had the looks of an innocent angel and the heart of a devil. He was highly intelligent and knew how people looked at him – and he used it to his own advantage. If he didn't like somebody at school he would just play the cute and innocent kid, the perverts would attempt to feel him up, but his guardians would safe their `princess´and kill the devils. He knew that all of his guardians lusted after him, but he didn't mind, it was funny to pretend he didn't know what was going on. But one of them was unusual, he wouldn't touch him or do things to impress him, he would just blush and stutter cute whenever he talked to him, it turned him on. And it was the first time ever, that he wanted to have a person just for himself – and he made sure to make this point clear.

His mother and family were away on a vacation, he used the opportunity to invite the person of his interest to his home. He opened the door and let him to his bedroom. He looked nervous and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.  
"I love you." he said and his silver haired boyfriend blushed, nodded and said the same thing.  
It was cute how he gave him a shy look, seducing him. He was a guy with a healthy body, so he did what he wanted to do.

He grabbed Gokuderas face and kissed him, hungrily, and his storm guardian was so responsive and eager to please him. Their tongues battled, he nibbled at Hayato lip, opened his shirt, played with his cute nipples and threw him onto his bed. As he kissed, licked and bit his lover he heard delicious moans and mewls, he wasted no time and threw away all of Hayatos clothes. Naked and aroused looked Hayato better than ever. His beautiful white skin, his flushed cheeks, the cute cock dripping with precome.  
Tsuna licked his lips and shed his own shirt, he opened the zipper of his jeans, freeing his manhood – he never wore underwear. Sighing at the contact with the cool air. He bend down to lick Hayatos member and let one finger slide inside his hole. There was a gasp, he knew Hayato wanted more, but he had to be patient, he didn't want to hurt him. With his finger he prepared him, fucked him until he was loose enough for another, then hitting the special spot he added a third. Blowing him and fucking him with his fingers was great and earned him more of those breathless moans he loved to hear. But he wanted his own pleasure. He stopped his ministration and took the lube out of his bedside table and smeared it on his cock.

Hayato licked his lips, he knew what would happen, it wasn't the first time for them. But he wanted to please Juudaime more on this special day, so he moved and got on all fours. Juudaime moaned his name, because he loved to fuck him like that – it gave him more room to move, more control and dominance. His Juudaime was a dominant male, there was no doubt about it. He didn't think this person was cute – he was sex on two legs. He was handsome and had the dark aura of a person of his stand. There was just no way one of those perverts could ever get him into submission.  
He … couldn't think straight any more.

Tsuna was no man to take it slow, with the first thrust he was all in, his balls smacking Hayatos ass. His lover cried out in pleasure, because he had hit the spot with his first thrust, he knew his lovers body better then his own. He rammed his cock in and out of the willing lover, who moaned his name in pleasure. He bit Hayatos shoulder blade, marking him as his.

As they were about to come the door to his room was slammed open, he met the eyes of his guardians and thrust one last time in his lover, before pulling out. His seed dropped out of Hayatos ass, who just collapsed on the sheets. He didn't want the guys to see his lover naked and ravished, so he put his blanket over him. He closed his jeans and looked at his friends, smiling sweet and innocent, tilting his head.  
"How can I help you?"

If they hadn't witnessed this scene they would just drool all over their cute friend, but they had seen Tsuna balls deep in Hayatos ass, fucking the storm guardian without a care in the world. "Excuse us." They closed the door slowly and fled out of the house.

Tsuna grinned evil and threw his jeans in one corner of the room, taking of the blanket of his lover. "Ready for round two?" he purred in his ear, Hayato just nodded and sat himself atop Tsunas cock. "Happy Valentines day." He moaned as he rode his Juudaime.

* * *

And how did you like it?


End file.
